Arnold Chon
Arnold Chon (1980 - ) Deaths in Film *''Extreme Honor (Video, 2001)'' [Chinese Bodyguard #1]: Shot to death by Dan Anderson. *''Windtalkers (2002)'' [Stunts]: Possibly killed in a fight with Adam Beach or shot to death by Nicolas Cage near the end of the film. Earlier he appeared as one of the soldiers who shot and blew up Brian Van Holt and attacked Christian Slater so it's unknown if it's meant to be the same character or not. *''We Were Soldiers (2002)'' [Stunts]: Commits suicide by blowing himself up after being stabbed in a knife fight with American soldiers in an attempt to go kamikaze. *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)'' [Stunts]: Stabbed to death by Geoffrey Rush's pirate army when they invade Johnny Depp's Black Pearl ship. *''Wake of Death (Video, 2004)'' [Biker Thug]: Bashed repeatedly with his own helmet by Jean-Claude Van Damme. *''7 Seconds (Video, 2005)'' [Utility Stunts]: Dies instantly after getting the back of his head bashed into work-out equipment by Wesley Snipes. *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007)'' [Asian Pirate]: Either shot or beaten down in a fight with British soldiers when the latter burst into Chow Yun-Fat's palace. *''Three Bullets'' (Short, 2009) [Wig]: Shot to death by Michael Jai White, causing Chon's shotgun to go off and shoot another henchman by accident. *''Black Dynamite (2009)'' [Stunts]: Killed in a fight with Michael Jai White. *''Priest (2011)'' [Strong Priest]: Heart ripped out of his chest by Karl Urban during a fight, his body is later seen (having been crucified along with Tanoai Reed and Henry Kingi Jr.) when Paul Bettany, Cam Gigandet and Maggie Q discover him. *''Olympus Has Fallen (2013)'' [Stunts]: Plays four different North Korean terrorists: his first role is playing a N.K. commando who is shot to death in the hallways during a gunfight with Cole Hauser and other Secret Service agents; his second role is playing a sentry who is stealthily shanked to death by Gerard Butler; his third role is playing a henchman of Rick Yune's who presumably is killed when he and the remaining soldiers are disguised as hostages and blow up during the suicide bombing on the plane (For more information, see James Lew's death); his fourth and final death is as a stunt double for Kevin Moon's character who is shot in the head by Gerard Butler as he and Yune's men are about to shoot and kill Melissa Leo. Deaths in Television *''Charmed: Charmed Again: Part 2 (2001)'' [Demon Hunter]: Destroyed with an energy ball by Julian McMahon. *''Charmed: Black as Cole (2001)'' [Scavenger Demon]: Vanquished by Julian McMahon flings an energy ball at Chon, covering them both in green ectoplasm. *''Alias: Legacy (2004)'' [Japanese Bodyguard]: Shot to death by the CIA during a raid to track down Ron Rifkin. *[[Walker, Texas Ranger (1993 series)|''Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire (2005 TV movie)]] [''Rhee]: Shot to death by Chuck Norris in a restaurant. *''24: Day 6: 3:00am-4:00am (2007)'' [Stunts]: Shot to death by Kiefer Sutherland after Chon shoots at Sutherland and accidentally hits Fernando Chien instead. Category:Actors Category:Stunt Performers Category:Asian-American actors and actresses Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Directors Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:1980 Births Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Characters Killed by Jack Bauer in 24 Category:Martial artists Category:People who died in Antoine Fuqua films Category:People who died in the Aliasverse Category:24 cast members Category:Alias Cast Members Category:Charmed cast members Category:Deaths in the Charmed universe Category:Deaths in 24 Category:Actors who died in Scott Stewart Movies Category:Deaths in Charmed Category:Indecision death scenes